Only yesterday
by Shiroi Ai
Summary: A spell transports a seven-year old Hao from a thousand years before to the present. Yoh takes the chance to make peace with the brother he never really got to know.
1. Arta lúmenna : Across Time

Only Yesterday

Disclaimer::: 

I no own SK desu.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts
    
    "….bla bla…." Is normal speech

{….bla bla….} Is notes/signs/etc.

*…bla bla..* Is sound effect

Warning:::

Post-anime, OOC-ness on Hao's part, spoiler if you haven't finished watching the anime.

Summary:::

A spell transports a seven-year old Hao from a thousand years before to the present. Yoh takes the chance to make peace with the brother he never really got to know.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

_To err is human,_

_To forgive is divine._

Prologue

Arta lúmenna

(Across time)

Asakura Yoh looked down at the figure before him. The boy lay sprawled on his back, his long silky hair splayed out behind him like a halo. His torn and tattered robes were reminiscent of the fight and struggle. The boy breathed ragged breaths as one of his shaking hands clutched at the sword at his bleeding side. He gave a painful shout as he pulled the blade out in a single motion and threw the drenched sword aside. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face as his labored breathing became harder and louder. The boy's eyes glazed over full of hatred and betrayal as he stared at him.

Yoh kept a hardened look, unaffected by the rage-filled gaze sported by the young man before him. Seeing his lack of reaction, the boy gave out a pained laugh but in doing so spluttered out blood from his injured lungs. As the crimson liquid spilled from his lips, he reached out his other hand and grabbed on tightly to Yoh's robes. The grip still relatively strong despite the fact that his life force was literally draining away. 

"Brother…" came a choked cry filled with anger yet still laced with sadness. 

Yoh closed his eyes and looked away. The accusations in his voice were too much for him to bear.

"What have you done?" he asked painfully.

Yoh kept silent still. The silence seemed to aggravate the boy more for he sat up suddenly and furiously pulled a shocked Yoh to look at him in the eye. "Why?!!" he shouted in Yoh's face.

Yoh's eyes narrowed slightly trying to hold back tears as he shook his head slowly. "This did not have to be. This did not have to be." Yoh finally voiced out softly. His trembling hands sought out the ones clasping his robes to calm his fury. His 'brother' flinched at his touch and finally let go of him as his remaining strength ebbed away and disappeared. 

Heaving out a tired sigh, the boy closed his eyes as he lay back down. When he opened them again, they met the sight of the teary golden brown eyes of his supposed brother. A brother who had been responsible for the gaping wound at his side and soon would be responsible for his death.

"Leave it be then. I am dying. I hope this brings you happiness dearest brother. For that was what all I ever wished for you." He said finally.

"No. Please. I meant not for this to happen. I was angry. I was not thinking. Please do not see that ill of me. As I am your dearest brother, you are mine as well. Forgive me." Yoh pleaded, regret clearly evident in his voice.

"That matters not now." Came a reply.

Then there was a deafening silence that stretched for a long minute.

"I-I…." Yoh paused, not knowing what to say. Slowly he lowered himself towards the boy on the floor as the other looked on in confusion. Softly, Yoh whispered into his ear, 

"Ne, Ren. What's my next line?"

Tao Ren who lay on the floor of the stage, blinked twice and then let out a loud groan.

"Asakura Yoh! #$%$#@#^$&%^* That was the 32nd time!" He cursed loudly. "That's it! I've had enough for today! Sayonara!" Ren shouted as he pulled off the fake wig and threw it to the floor.

He then proceeded to discard the robe he was wearing and used it to wipe off the red juice from his side and his mouth. That finished, he threw the cloth away and stormed out of the hall, shouting curses at anyone unfortunate enough to be in his path.

Everyone in the school hall turned his or her attention away from the disappearing shadow of the recent transfer student from China. All their eyes fell on the one who caused the outburst, narrowing dangerously in annoyance.

"Ahaha. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai…." Yoh said repeatedly to everyone. 

He then grinned sheepishly and laughed heartily while scratching the back of his head slightly.

The crew and director of the school play looked at one another and slumped their shoulders in defeat. The need to strangle, murder and mangle had disappeared at the sight of the boy whose smile could warm even the coldest of winters.

"Alright! Alright! Let's wrap it up for today!" The director finally announced. The crew and handful of audience sighed and began to make their way out of the hall after cleaning up some of the props.

Yoh removed his own wig and robes. He dusted some of the dirt off of his own clothes as he handed his stuff to a nearby assistant and made his way towards the director.

"Gomen ne Manta." Yoh said smiling sheepishly.

Oyamada Manta let out a tired sigh and tried to think of why he decided to direct this play in the first place. Unable to think of anything, he merely sighed again and gave the brown-haired shaman a piece of his mind.

"Yoh-kun. **Please** make sure that you remember all your lines before our next preparation session. We don't want Ren to end up in jail for killing you the next time you forget your lines now, now do we?"

Yoh shook his head so hard that his fake goatee almost came off. 

"Good."

"May I go now, Manta?" Yoh asked, eager to get home and cook dinner for one impatient fiancée.

Manta however had something different on his mind. 

"Wait! Did you think that you'd get off the hook so easily my dear Yoh-kun? That was the **32nd** time after all…" Manta said. Yoh gulped at the slightly dangerous tone in his best friend's voice.

"No…" Manta continued, "I am going to ask you to do something for me."

"Something?" Yoh asked curiously yet a bit frightened.

"Yeah. Call it a favor in return for forgiving you so easily. "

"Um..ok I guess. What would you want me to do?" 

"Go to the backstage store room and wait for me there. I've got to get some stuff ready first."

"Ok then." Yoh said and headed towards the back of the stage while Manta headed off in the other direction.

Yoh's steps echoed in the now empty hall as he made his way to the storeroom. 

(I wonder what Manta wants me with me.) Yoh thought as he pushed at the storeroom door which was slightly ajar. 

The door creaked loudly as Yoh poked his head into the dust-filled room and surveyed the area cautiously. The room was relatively small, filled from corner to corner with dust-covered boxes. On one of the boxes was a wooden horse with a broken leg. 

Manta had returned with a tube of glue in his hand. Slowly he reached out his other hand to take the broken wooden toy and began to fix it.

Yoh watched interestedly as Manta expertly glued the leg back together and commented on his workmanship.

"Yeah. Well, if you have a little sister who is always throwing and breaking her toys, you'd be good at fixing them too."

"Right! Hahaha!" Yoh laughed.

"By the way Yoh." Manta suddenly said in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"Are you really okay with doing the play? I mean I see you laughing and joking like nothing had happened but that last battle must have done something to you. And the story of the play might open a few old scars." 

"I'm okay."

"Yoh-kun."

Yoh gave a sad smile as Manta paused at his work to look at him.

Oyamada Manta. His first real human friend. His first real friend. 

Yoh could trust him to understand, couldn't he?

Taking in a deep breath, Yoh told his best friend what he had been hiding from everyone.

"Did you know that, all my life I've always believed that a person had no right to take away another's life. That's why I hated Hao for killing so easily. But then, in the end I took his life away as well."

"But you had no choice. He was going to destroy everything." Manta defended him.

"Nevertheless, the fact remains that I've killed someone. The thing that is worse than breaking my own belief is that I have broken it on my own brother. My twin. My other half."

Manta looked down and continued on working on his repair. Yoh knew he was listening.

"It hurts me a lot. The day I felt his soul fade away, I really cried. My brother died because of me. Because I killed him. 

I never got to know him. I didn't want to. He was a murderer. I hated him. I didn't want a killer for a brother. I denied it in my heart and never truly acknowledged him as my twin. But now I began to think, if I did, things could have come out differently."

"May be. It's too late to change anything now." Manta said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Yoh said smiling a little. "That's why I try not to think too much of it. The play may bring up some things I'd rather forget but it helps me take my mind of it. I guess I'm kinda hoping Hao will forgive me in another form." 

Yoh shrugged. "What do you want me to do anyway?" he asked in hopes of changing the subject. 

Yoh was glad he didn't pursue the subject any further when Manta gave a happy sigh. "All done!" he said bringing up the toy horse up for a last inspection. 

Satisfied with his work, he opened up the big box it had been on minutes ago and placed it in carefully. Closing the box up with some duct tape, he heaved it up and passed it to Yoh. 

"I want you to bring these toys to Akari's Home for Abandoned Children. I'm sure you know where it is?"

"Yeah. I pass it everyday."

"Well, I leave it to you then Yoh-kun." 

"Okay see you tomorrow at practice."

"See you. And do remember to memorize your lines Yoh-kun. Because if Ren doesn't kill you, I will."

Yoh cringed at that and turned to leave. Manta watched as the brown-haired shaman hesitated at the doorway. 

"Manta. Please don't tell anyone what I told you. They wouldn't understand." Yoh said not meeting his eyes.

Manta paused at Yoh's heavy voice.

"I won't Yoh-kun. I swear."

"Thank you."

And then he left.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

"Hao! Get down from there!" 

The seven-year-old boy with long dark hair that fell past his shoulders, grinned mischievously at his mother from atop the sakura tree. He stuck his tongue out at the woman and waved the piece of parchment he had stolen in the air.

His mother had her hands on her hips as she glared angrily at him.

"You'd better not tear that piece of paper young man! You're going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't come down now!"

"Haha-ue. What is it anyway?" Hao asked curiously. 

He hung upside down supported by only his legs on the thick branch. His long hair hung straight down and he felt blood rush to his head. Both his hands were holding the old paper as he studied it with interested eyes. 

It made his mother wave her hands frantically. Hao always did dangerous things to make her worry. 

"Get down now and I'll tell you. You'll break your neck!" His mother tried.

"Tell me now and I'll get down." 

"Hao!"

"Yes Haha-ue?" Hao asked innocently.

"God you're impossible."

"Thank you Haha-ue."

"A foreigner came by earlier to buy from us some rice. He gave us the paper as an addition to the payment." She explained finally.

"You still haven't told me what it is."

"I'm not sure. That's why you shouldn't fool around with it. Now get down!"

"There's some writing on it." Hao ignored her as he tried to read it.

He screwed his eyes at the swirly-patterned letters unable to make anything out.

Then magically, the foreign letters became as clear to him as his native language. As if in a trance, he felt his lips open and close as he read out the words with perfect fluency.

__

Arta lúmenna 

Ar san ata

Vanya vanya oantië

An i minya rána

Calta quanta mí vilya

An sí entulessë-lya 

Hótuli-már

Hótuli-már

Hótuli-már

As soon as he finished the incantation, Hao felt a strange tingle in his spine. 

And then suddenly a silent burst of blue light surrounded his body. Surprised, his legs lose their grip on the branch and Hao began to fall through the air.

"Hao!" his mother cried horrified.

But Hao never reached the ground as the blue light engulfed him wholly and his whole world turned black.

TBC

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

__

Arta lúmenna (Across time) 

__

Ar san ata (And then again)

__

Vanya vanya oantië (Go, go, go away)

__

An i minya rána (Till the first moon)

__

Calta quanta mí vilya (Shines full in the sky)

__

An sí entulessë-lya (For now your return)

__

Hótuli-már (Come away home)

__

Hótuli-már (Come away home)

__

Hótuli-már (Come away home)

****

Very loose translation of Tolkien's language~Quenya 

(Ps: I don't know a word of it. But I love the sound of it. So there.)

Translations taken from this site:

If the link doesn't appear, e-mail me if you want the site.

Another H+Y fic from me. I will not deal with romance in this fic. 

Just a side project. A story to write if I get stuck in Aniki. I'm thinking just about 5-7 chapters. But I don't know for sure yet.

C Ya

Kindly review.

~CF~


	2. I Vanwa Hína : The Lost Child

Only Yesterday

Disclaimer::: 

I no own SK desu.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

'….bla bla….'  Is telepathic speech (aka. mind talk)

{….bla bla….} Is notes/signs/etc.

_….bla bla…. _Is memories

*…bla bla..* Is sound effect

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

_To err is human,_

_To forgive is divine._ Chapter 2 

I Vanwa Hína

(The Lost Child)

"Whoah! Excuse me! Excuse me!" Yoh exclaimed out as he pushed and shoved aside the other passengers of the bus. A snort and grunt or two were the replies he got. 

Heaving the box which seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as time passed, Yoh managed to stumble off the impatient bus just as it began to move away. Yoh groaned under the weight of the burden he was carrying and began walking towards the almost ancient building that he recognized as the Akari's Home for Abandoned Children. Though walking would be much too graceful a word for the way Yoh was moving. Waddling was more fitting.

(Mou, are those toys in there or bricks?)

By the time the shaman reached the front porch he was almost breathless. The big building loomed in front of him as Yoh took in the sights while catching his breath. Akari's Home for Abandoned Children-AHAC for short-was a newly opened facility in an old abandoned building. 

(How fitting…) Yoh smiled at the similarity.

Nevertheless, the whole place had been renovated and looked as good as new.

Having well rested, Yoh decided not to waste anymore time than he should and pushed open the main doors while pulling his load behind him. His feet cried out in protest as Yoh ignored them bravely and stepped up to the reception desk. 

The elderly looking lady behind the desk smiled warmly at Yoh.

"Well hello young man. This is a pleasant surprise. Not many teenagers grace the halls of AHAC these days sadly. The children would love it if more 'big sisters' and big brothers' come to play with them more often. I would imagine it to be rather boring for the kids to play with the adult staff, other than with each other of course. But then, I always thought….."

At this point, the bored shaman was stifling a yawn while trying very hard not to fall asleep right in front of the still chattering woman.

"……so what brings you here, young man?"

It seemed as if an hour had passed since, but Yoh took the cue eagerly and answered with much enthusiasm.

"I'm here to deliver some toys? Oyamada Manta sent me."

"Ah yes. I remember the young master. Nice little chap. Mistook him for one of the children when he came here for the first time to observe. It was so embarrassing. But you would forgive an old lady with worsening eyesight. Manta's father opened this building you see. Such a kind soul he is. He had been…"

Not wanting to go through another round of constant babbling, Yoh cut in as politely as he could.

"Ano, excuse me but I'm really in a hurry. Can I put this here? I'll be on my way. Good bye."

The brown-haired boy lifted the box onto one of the chairs that furnished the hall and proceeded to leave.

"Wait! Wait!"

Yoh almost groaned out a 'What now?'. 

Almost.

Instead he gave the woman a polite smile and asked, "Yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry to ask you this. Since you came here so willingly to donate the toys…"

(Not really very willing…) Yoh thought but didn't say anything. 

"Could you please take the box to the storeroom on the second floor for me? You see, my assistant is off duty for the moment and has gone out. I simply couldn't leave the desk unattended."

The shaman sighed. "Sure."

"Oh thank you." The old lady smiled gratefully. She pointed to her left. "The storeroom is just up this flight of stairs. When you reach the second floor, take a right turn past the children's play rooms towards the end of the corridor. Then take another right across the art room.  It's the red colored door on the left end. Got that?" 

"I guess so." Yoh said uncertainly.

"Ah thank you so much young man. While you're at it, why don't you stop by the play hall? It's also on the second floor. Our kids are having a talent contest today. It might be interesting to watch. There's……"

"Er, I think I'll be going now."

Suddenly the box didn't weigh a thing as Yoh dashed away before the elderly woman could utter another word.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

(A right then a left or was it another right. Is that right in the first place? But then, I'm left with only a left. How can it be right when I was right about going left?) @_@;; Yoh's mind spun like a spinning top. 

Lost. That is what Yoh is. He had little problem arriving at the storeroom. The problem was getting back.

After making a few more wrong turns, the shaman sighed in defeat and slumped down to the floor. He should just take a nap now and worry about what happens later when a certain Kyoyama Anna is kept hungry.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Yoh did not know what had awoken him from his three-minute slumber but there was a haunting melody that now filled his once sleepy ears. The song was sung in such a rare voice and its effect was immediately soothing and calming. Mesmerized, Yoh did not even realize that his feet have carried him towards the sound. 

Upon reaching a small hall-like room, the shaman noticed that he was not the only one in awe of the beautiful tune. Some of the staff members stood in the doorway blocking Yoh from the full view of what he deduced to be the children's play hall.

(Oh yeah, the old lady said that there was a talent show.) Yoh remembered as he took a peek into the room. 

The home's children were scattered across the floor, silent and paying attention for once. Not an easy accomplishment to say the least.

Arching his neck to get a better view, Yoh scanned the room from behind two staff members as best he could while the last few verses of the song filled his hungry ears.

_Am I lost in this feeling? _

_Like a child passing through_

_Never knowing the reason_

_I am home _

_I know the way_

_I am home_

_Feeling oh so far away…_

When the vocalist trailed away to an end, Yoh couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.

As soon as the song finished, there was stretch of pure silence and then a calm applause. There was little doubt that the audience liked the song and when the next child took up his turn on the stage, the members of staff-except for the teacher conducting the show-who have gathered there, dispersed and went on with their respective tasks.

That was when Yoh got a good look on the infamous child who had sung the song that had captured the attention of so many. 

And that was when Yoh saw and recognized the retreating child's smirk as he was being praised by his teacher.

For if you disregard the childlike proportions of the boy, he looked exactly like,

"Asakura Hao."

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Hao had been smirking to himself when the teacher commented on his wonderful singing talent. After all who wouldn't like to be called a 'smart, enlightening young man with a bright future ahead of him'? 

Not this young man.

But when he heard those two whispered words, his heart nearly stopped in surprise.

"Asakura Hao."

The two words that were his name, he had not told anyone since he arrived in this strange place. Which he had believed from the strange things he had observed, seemed to be the future. 

How odd. 

Hao made his way step by step towards the teenager who had spoken his name. The teen flinched when they made eye contact and seemed to be edging his way back as Hao advanced forth.

The young boy tried to get a good look at the teen. He was almost twice as tall as him dressed in casual clothing, worn-out shoes and sported a strange orange headband-like thing around his neck.

The teen backed up against the wall without realizing it until the last moment giving Hao a chance to question him before he bolted.

'Who are you, oni-san?'

The teen blinked at him looking confused with his question. 

"Me? I am Yoh." He answered intelligently.

'Do you know me Yoh-nisan?'

"What?"

'You seem to know my name.'

"Your name?"

'You said out _Asakura Hao didn't you?'_

"That's your name?" His voice was laced with dread.

'Yes it is.'

"Oh."

There was a tense silence between the two boys.

"Nice voice."

'Thank you.'

"I guess I'll see you later."

'No wait!'

Hao tugged on the other boy's clothes and refused to let go even as Yoh instinctively pulled to get away. There was an on-going struggle between them and neither wanted to give up his hold on Yoh's shirt.

Soon the frustration turned to amusement as it became like a game to the boys. Yoh's was pushing his way towards the exit while Hao was pulling him back into the room.

It was a miracle no one saw them yet.

As Yoh turned back and gave Hao a glare in an effort to intimidate the child, the boy blinked at him as if he realized something. 

Slowly, young Hao's lips curled up into a sly grin and before Yoh could react, he simply released his hold on his shirt.

Needless to say, Yoh practically flew out of the room just as Hao burst into fits of laughter.

The laughter did not cease as Yoh fell into a crumpled heap right beside the stunned old reception lady. 

Instead of looking shocked at that behavior, she merely gave a warm smile and just barely managed to contain her laugh. Yoh got up nervously rubbing the back of his sore neck and straightened his back with a resounding crack. 

"Ow."

Yoh glared at the young boy who wisely hid behind the receptionist.  

Hao stuck his tongue out at him. 

Yoh gave him a forced smile and turned to speak to the woman.

"Ano, err…"

"Oh, call me Mrs. Uwasa."

"Ano, Mrs. Uwasa, do you think that I could borrow this guy here for a while?"

"John here?"

"John?" Yoh raised an eyebrow.

"John Doe. Everyone here calls him that. Ever since he came here he never even spoke a word to anyone, neither the staff nor the other children."

"But he just spo…ow!!" Yoh was cut off halfway when a foot hammered down on his.

This time, Hao gave him a glare and the teen cowered under the gaze. Mrs. Uwasa looked at them oddly.

"I-I mean he just sang just now." Yoh said sweating.

"Oh did he?" she looked sincerely surprised. "That's wonderful John! Can you speak now?"

Hao looked up at her and Yoh noticed him tugging at the hem of her skirt twice. 

"That's odd. It's a real shame you know John? You must have a pretty voice that most of my staff suddenly went for a short break at exactly the same time." She winked at him.

"So do you want to follow the nice oni-san?"

Yoh saw him tug her skirt once.

"Well then, be extra careful alright?" She told him and to Yoh, "I want him back by 6.00pm. and make sure you watch out for him."

"No problemo." Yoh answered confidently and dragged an unsuspecting Hao away as quickly as he could before the old lady changed her mind.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Yoh brought his young companion to a nearby park complete with its very own playground.

Hao had looked at it as is he had never seen a playground before. Which in truth he hadn't. Yoh had found it strange but said nothing.

They both sat on a swing each, side by side.

Hao was familiar with it, for it was like the one in the tree behind his home. A pang of homesickness flew through him though he ignored it.

He kicked at the ground and was soon moving in a slow arch. 

A joyful smile grew on the little boy's face.

"What was that all about?" Yoh asked.

'What was what?'

"That stuff about you not talking. I can hear you loud and clear."

Hao stopped in his swings. He motioned for Yoh to bend down towards him.

The boy smacked the unsuspecting teen in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yoh exclaimed rubbing his sore head.

'Nothing. Just wondering if your skull was hollow.'

"Huh?"

'Look genius, this voice you are hearing, it's all in your head.'

"Huh?"

Hao sighed. 'I am talking to you mentally.'

"Hu-ohh. I got it." 

'Finally.'

The younger boy shook his head in pity and continued with his swinging happily.

"So Hao. You really are Asakura Hao right?"

'Yes, that is my name.'

"But that's impossible. You can't be him. I kil…" Yoh stopped abruptly in his sentence causing Hao to look suspiciously at him.

'What?'

"Nothing."

'Sure.' Hao said disbelievingly but otherwise let the matter drop. 

"So…How come you're here?"

'You brought me here. Remember?'

"That is not what I mean." Yoh smiled sheepishly.

'I don't know. One minute I was happily bullying my mother, the next I am lost in this stupid strange world.'

"What do you mean, strange?"

'I mean I'm not familiar with it.'

Yoh gave him a look filled with a million questions.

Hao sighed and told him what he feared.

'I believe I have traveled through time.'

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

*grrrrr*

Her stomach grumbled loudly in protest of the lack of food. An eyebrow of hers was twitching. 

Kyoyama Anna was at her limit.

When Yoh comes back home, there'll be hell to pay.

"Tadaima!!"

Speaking of hell, Anna rushed to the door sliding the poor thing with the force equivalent to the waters of Niagra Falls with a big bang.

The whole building seemed to shake with the sheer power of it.

"Where the hell have you been?!!" Anna shouted, screamed and yelled all at once.

"Anna please! I can explain!"

"Forget it! Cook first. Explain later." Anna said drained of energy and mothering an emerging headache.

Holding a hand to her head, she stumbled drunkenly to the dining table and sat there waiting.

When she was safely in the other room, a tiny head popped out from behind the shaman with big scared eyes. Hao looked at Yoh anxiously from his hiding place.

'Wow she must really be hungry.' Yoh told him while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I usually get beaten up so badly, my own mother couldn't even recognize me afterwards.'

'Ouch.'

"I'm not hearing anything Yoh!!!!" Anna shouted from the other room.

"H-Hai Hai! Coming!" Yoh yelled back and rushed hurriedly into the kitchen.

There were several clinks and clanks and a few noisy minutes later, Yoh presented his fiancée with a bowl of rice, a slice of slightly burned eel with soy sauce and a bowl of miso soup. Luckily for him, hungry people could rarely differentiate the difference of delicious and downright horrible. 

Anna downed everything with the speed of a bullet train. She set her bowl which was now emptied of rice, down with a thump against the wooden table sending a jolt across Yoh's spine.

"Explain."

Yoh was a bit taken aback by the sudden demand and managed not to say anything. Only this seemed to aggravate the blond Itako.

Until she noticed a long brown haired boy peek into the room nervously. Her eyes widened in surprised and she shot Yoh a glare.

"What the hell is going on? Who is that brat and what's he doing in our house?"

"Er-eh you see…"

"Well?!!"

"It's Hao." Yoh blurted out. 

In a hurry, the 7-year old slid behind Yoh's back again unnerved by the annoyed look the scary girl was flashing him.

Anna ignored him and grabbed Yoh, pulling him into the adjacent room and shutting the door before Hao could follow.

The young boy put his ears to the door trying to eavesdrop but heard nothing. Shrugging, he got up and left in search of something fun to do.

Once she made sure that Hao had left, Anna turned and whispered silently to the startled shaman.

"Look Yoh, I'm sorry for what happened. While you're off acting like you always did, you can't hide your feelings from me. I know you feel bad for Hao. However, you can't just take any kid off the block that looks like him and pretend that your brother is still alive."

"But Anna, he really is Hao."

"Hao is dead." Anna bluntly said. 

"I know that." Yoh whispered sadly.

Anna was surprised. And Kyoyama Anna was rarely surprised.

"Explain."

"We think he got sent here from the past by mistake."

"What?" Anna gave him an irritated look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"It's true! Look, he gave me this strange scroll that has some sort of spell on it."

"Let me see."

Yoh handed her an old parchment about 12 inches long and 6 inches wide. It was torn in some edges and slightly burned in others.

"There's some pattern on it that I can't read." Yoh said as the itako examined the scroll.

"It's written in some ancient language. I doubt that anyone can."

"Well, Hao says he did. He read off it and got sent here in a weird bluish light."

"Hmmm…Interesting. It'll take me a few days to research and translate it."

"What about Hao? Do I send him back? To the home I mean."

"Home?"

"I found him in Akari's Home for Abandoned Children."

"And you kidnapped him?"

"No! I err…borrowed him."

"Right."

"So what now?"

"He'll have to stay here. It'd be too risky leaving him there. If anything happens to him, it might affect the future."

"Won't they be looking for him?"

"Have you given them any clues to link him to us?"

"Err…no I guess. Only the old receptionist knows how I look like."

"Then it's settled. Hao stays here until I find a way to send him back."

That ended their discussion and Anna left the room, presumably in search of the kid. Yoh was left speechless. It was very unlike Anna to let anyone live in their house. And willingly too. Much less a 7-year old kid.

Yoh wondered, puzzled as he went to look for his young brother when Anna's clear voice rang through the air.

"Well brat, if you're staying, it's not for free."

Yoh heard a mental 'Eeh?'

"Now go mop the floors."

There was a loud 'Hai!' and an immediate shuffling of feet. 

Just as Yoh suspected, Anna had just found herself some free labor.

The shaman shook his head tiredly.

She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

The verse is from Enya's 'Evening Falls'. Which of course does not belong to me.

Go download it to have a feel of the time when Hao is singing. 

I like most of Enya's music, so I guess there'll be some more of them later on in this fic. 

If you haven't noticed, Hao doesn't speak. He only sings. Ehhehehe. How's that possible? I don't know. -__-;; 

And at the end there, Anna doesn't hear Hao. Only Yoh can hear Hao's mental talk. ^^;;

Kindly Review please!

Shiroi Ai (CF)


End file.
